<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so far yet so close by chasing_daybreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482413">so far yet so close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_daybreak/pseuds/chasing_daybreak'>chasing_daybreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Cybersex, M/M, Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_daybreak/pseuds/chasing_daybreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain has to go back to Gautier for business while Claude stays in Garreg Mach. He devises a way to make the wait worth it for both Claude and himself.</p><p>Written for Claudevain Valentine Weekend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Claudevain Valentine Weekend</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so far yet so close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrosCartographer/gifts">aphrosCartographer</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Fuck you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain’s booming laughter is the first thing Claude hears, even before the call switches to video and his boyfriend shows up on the laptop screen mid-laugh, clutching his chest and wiping his eyes. It’s been two days since they really had the chance to talk, what with Sylvain going all the way back to Gautier for business, and this is how the asshole greets him.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of assholes.</p><p> </p><p>“You did it on purpose,” Claude doesn’t even bother to phrase it as a question. “You waited until I went for tea with Hilda to press the damned button. You’re lucky she only thought I suddenly contracted your lactose intolerance.”</p><p> </p><p>On the screen, Sylvain only cackles more loudly. Claude has a sudden need to kick his poor laptop.</p><p> </p><p>“Claude, listen, I -” Sylvain manages to wheeze out before another bout of giggles overtakes him. “- that meeting was so boring and I had to find some way to entertain myself, lest I fell asleep on the spot. Wouldn’t bode well for the future of Faerghus if I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see,” Claude drawls, resting his chin on his hand with his elbow firmly placed on one knee. This way, he knows the collar of the hoodie Sylvain gave him before they parted - so big on Claude it’s ridiculous - would drop low enough for the redhead to see his tantalizing collarbones. “So <em> the future of Faerghus </em> depends on whether you could make me squirm in my seat with an egg vibrator buzzing in my ass?”</p><p> </p><p>“When you put it like that...” Sylvain’s shit eating grin freezes, his throat bobbing as his eyes travel down Claude’s neck. He’s no doubt already undressing Claude inside his mind, which is exactly what Claude wanted. The tactician shifts, and his clavicles disappear from view again, much to Sylvain’s dismay. </p><p> </p><p>“All that aside, miss me much?” The sting of annoyance has mostly faded, leaving only good natured mirth. They often play games like this with each other to keep things fun, and sometimes it leads to embarrassing scenarios but Claude wouldn’t trade it for the world. “Even with your hoodie, I still get cold.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I do. Every second I’m in this goddess forsaken place.” Sylvain’s smile turns soft and indulgent. It’s a nice look on him. Claude misses being able to kiss that smile. He hopes whatever business Sylvain has in Gautier would conclude soon. “Why, is that a complaint about my very quality clothes or do you want me to warm you up?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh, don’t I have plans for that</em>. Claude thinks as he strokes his chin and hums, pretending to be considering Sylvain’s question. After a moment, his lips curl into a smirk, tantalizing and mischievous, drawing his lover’s attention immediately to the way he licks the corner of his mouth oh so very slowly. “Mhm... I think I can manage that by myself. Or will you stay and watch? I’d love that. I love having your eyes on me.”</p><p> </p><p>And then he moves further back on the bed. He knows the moment Sylvain sees how naked he is from the hips down, because his jaw drops open with a weak, breathy <em> Oh</em>. Claude’s cock has been half hard all evening as he waited for this video call, thinking about what Sylvain would do with the power Claude gave him. </p><p> </p><p>As Sylvain watches, Claude lazily strokes his dick from base to tip and plays with his balls, caressing them and rolling them around. He lifts them up enough for Sylvain to get a view of his ass, where a thin cord sticks out of his hole. </p><p> </p><p>Sylvain chokes on his own spit.</p><p> </p><p>“You still have it in you?” He asks incredulously. “<em> Fuck</em>, baby. You’re so hot.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Claude laughs, but then stops his ministrations when Sylvain starts inching his hand down his own pants. “Nuh uh. You must not touch yourself until I allow you to, or I’m ending the call.”</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain whines on the other side, but he’s a lot fairer than Claude when it comes to their games. He retracts his hand and settles more comfortably on his bed. “Do I get to use the controller, at least? Make you feel good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I welcome it,” Claude moans into his mic as he tugs at the string that connects to the toy. “It’s not as big as you, but - <em> ah </em> - it will do.” </p><p> </p><p>Claude doesn’t have to wait long. A few seconds later, Sylvain has procured the remote. He looks at Claude like he’s his last meal on earth, hungry and wild. His finger is on the ON button. Claude starts stroking his cock again, humming low in his throat. He has done nothing to himself ever since Sylvain left - no touching himself, not even to relieve the pressure building inside of him - until now. And he deserves a reward.</p><p> </p><p>The vibrations hit him soon after without warning. They have gotten the kind of toy with multiple settings, and Claude knows now which one is Sylvain’s favorite - the egg shakes against his prostate in waves, as though to mimic a real person’s rhythm. He bites his lips against the pleasure; it is not overwhelming yet, but after being tortured all afternoon, he is already near the edge.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know how much I wish I could be there right now. Kissing you, touching you, fucking you,” Sylvain’s voice drops an octave as he coos over Claude. For a moment, it’s as though he’s next to Claude, his fingers thrusting into his ass in place of the vibrator. “You always look so handsome, so <em> beautiful </em>. Especially when you’re screaming my name. I could hardly contain myself around you. Come on, let me hear you, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>Claude’s labored breathing fills the room as he speeds up, thumb collecting precum and spreading it all over his cock. He knows what he himself likes, but nothing can measure up to the feeling of Sylvain’s hand on him, his long, calloused fingers holding Claude firmly. “I - I thought about you all day,” he lets out a loud, wanton moan as Sylvain turns up the setting, the toy vibrating even harder now. “When I woke up... When I ate breakfast... Even when I was at Hilda’s - you’re on my mind. You’re - fuck - I want you so bad it drives me crazy. Ah - Sylvain…!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me how you want me,” Sylvain’s breathing hitches when Claude starts thrusting into his fist in earnest, head thrown back and eyes slipping shut, unable to keep looking at the screen. The heat in his stomach is unbearable, waves upon waves of pleasure crashing against him. </p><p> </p><p>“I want - I want your cock in my mouth. I want you to use me until my throat is raw,” Sylvain hits pause all of a sudden, and Claude <em> whimpers </em>. “I want your dick against mine, I want it inside me, fucking me until I can’t even make any sound anymore. I want to come with your lips on my lips. Please, Sylvain -”</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain, unbidden, turns the setting up to the max. </p><p> </p><p>Claude screams as he comes into his hands, coating his stomach and chest in white. The hoodie Sylvain lent him is absolutely ruined, but he can hardly care as he lays on his back, panting, stars bursting on the back of his eyelids. The vibrations subside, but they do not stop completely, and the feeling of overstimulation keeps him awake and alert. He opens his eyes and turns back to the screen, where Sylvain is still looking at him with a smile full of desire. “... Sylvain,” he pants. “You can - you can touch yourself now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not done with you yet, love. On all fours.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, shit. Claude has never been so quick to follow a command. He props himself up on his elbows, then turns around, his ass facing the screen, exposing himself to Sylvain. From where he is, he can see Sylvain shedding his clothes, hard cock red and angry, leaking at the tip. His mouth waters at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain is still holding the remote. Claude doesn’t know if he should dread what comes next, but he is definitely excited.</p><p> </p><p>“Finger yourself for me,” Sylvain demands, those deft digits of his that Claude so often dreams of wrapping around his dick. Claude wets his fingers with saliva and reaches behind himself, probing at his own hole. He has barely gotten two inside of him when Sylvain switches up the setting again, the egg vibrating harder and harder until Claude is howling into his pillow. “That’s it, baby. That’s it. Can you feel me now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck - yes, Sylvain, yes!!” He nearly screams, struggling to keep his eyes open to watch Sylvain pumping his dick in time with Claude’s thrusts. The chill in the air is all but gone, and now Claude can’t imagine being cold ever again. Sylvain’s moans fill his ears like music. Claude’s cock, which went soft after his first orgasm, is already hard again. </p><p> </p><p>“You look good with your ass in the air like that,” Sylvain growls. Claude’s knees feel weak. “Spread open, like a whore. Just for me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Just for you,” he agrees readily. “The only one I want. The only one I <em> love </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck - Claude - “</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain comes messily, groaning into the microphone as Claude also spills onto his sheets, completely untouched this time around. Only then does Sylvain turn off the vibrator. Claude collapses onto the bed with a grunt, half lidded eyes following Sylvain’s movement as the redhead starts wiping himself off. Tired as Claude is, he can’t stop smiling, sated and sappy. He should probably clean up soon, but he can’t bring himself to move.</p><p> </p><p>“Had I known you’d be into this so much, I would have gotten the toy earlier,” Sylvain must have noticed his small smile, because he’s smiling, too. “Not bad for the first time, eh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I still fucking hate you for pulling that stunt when I was at Hilda’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, as if I didn’t know you were into it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, yeah. I was into it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gotcha.”</p><p> </p><p>“Asshole.” Claude chuckles and tries to rearrange his limbs. “You wiped me out and I can’t even make you clean me up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can think of many ways to clean you up when I return,” Sylvain winks. Insatiable. </p><p> </p><p>Then again, so is Claude.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come scream with me on twitter @_ruinedsky</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>